


Torschlusspanik

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [289]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: torschlusspanik: German, translates literally to 'gate-shut panic'; a sense of anxiety or fear caused by the feeling that life's opportunities are passing by and diminishing as one ages.





	Torschlusspanik

Sherlock shot up from the couch, as a sharp sense of what, what was it precisely... there wasn't an English word for it - "Torschlusspanik..." he muttered to himself and he realised it was his birthday. "Damn." He did some rough calculations and realised he was thirty-eight. "How the hell?" He rubbed his eyes and glared at the mirror. He didn't seem to look that much different than yesterday.

"Morning." John yawned as he walked into the front room and into the kitchen. He plugged in the kettle, then switched it on and looked over at Sherlock, wondering what had him staring at the mirror so fiercely. "Sherlock?"

"Hmm... oh. John." Sherlock glanced over at him, noting the sleep mussed hair, the old shorts he always wore to bed, the robe that barely left anything to the imagination, and he sighed to himself. "Idiot."

"What?" 

Sherlock made his way into the kitchen, a bit uncertain, as he had never - not since that one time - nope. Just - if - hell. "I - uhm, would you mind terribly if I were to kiss you, I understand if it's something you are opposed to - but - I - " John stopped the tumble of words by tangling his fingers into Sherlock's curls and pulling him into a gentle kiss.

"Something like that?" John whispered against Sherlock's lips.

"Uhm, yes - sorry - just wanted to know what it felt like, just once -"

"Once? What, am I on a bucket list or something?" John grinned at him, before kissing him again.

Sherlock mumbled as he took a step back. "You are my bucket list in its entirety."

They gazed at each other in silence until the kettle whistled. "Tea... or...?" John managed before sighing as Sherlock pushed his robe from his shoulders, and with a single finger traced the scar that no one had ever touched with such love or curiosity before. "Sherlock -"

"John? Is it - do you mind?"

John shook his head and closed his eyes as Sherlock pressed his lips to the very center of what John had considered made him damaged goods. His fingers found purchase in Sherlock's sleep matted curls once more, and he held on tightly as Sherlock's lips traveled upward until they found that one spot that made his knees buckle.

"I've got you, John." Sherlock whispered at his ear. "My room or yours?"

"I don't bloody care - just - please?"

Sherlock lifted John into his arms, carried him to his bedroom and laid him carefully on the neatly made bed. "I should warn you, John - I've - uhm - never -"

"Come here, love." John opened his arms and Sherlock fell into them. "Happy birthday, Sherlock."

Sherlock sat up and narrowed his eyes at him. "How did you - Myc-"

"The first time we had to go to A & E, my lovely idiot."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh." John smiled at him and brushed a curl from his eyes. "You are so beautiful - I've waited so long to say that to you..."

Sherlock blinked at him, wondering if he were dreaming or... 

John kissed his forehead and Sherlock closed his eyes. "I'm here, love, you're not dreaming, I promise."


End file.
